


Endless (X-Axis AU)

by noveltea



Series: RPG - X-Axis [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, RPG, powerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever told Kate her life would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless (X-Axis AU)

Whenever someone tried to tell Kate that life was never simple, she got the overwhelming urge to punch them in the face. Not because she disagreed. She was just sick of the damn cliche.

After all, she had lived it, and survived. And that was the most important thing to remember.

Balancing a life as a single mother of a baby and a budding career had not been a walk in the park, but it was not an insurmountable task, and she had set out to prove that. And while being a single mother of a pre-schooler and being successful in her career was just as tough, she had the experience behind her.

And no-one ever got anywhere by lamenting on all the bad luck in their life. Everything happened for a reason, and bad luck was just good luck masquerading as the harbinger of doom because it was having a bad day.

The world did not stop turning if Nathan got sick on the morning of the Very Important Staff Meeting with the Boss and she had to call in late. It certainly did not stop when she had to run out in the middle of a project because her son needed her. And when she brought work home with her, she had an extra helper, who was always very eager to colour in the pages that really should not have bright blue crayon scribbled across monthly project reports.

The earth turned, the sun rose and fell. The days passed, bringing with them just one more adventure she could add to her history.


End file.
